User talk:Seeyan
Don't forget to add categories to pages Yesterday this wiki had zero uncategorized pages. Now it has 33. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:33, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :You're definitely being helpful and off to a good start but doing a little bit more work will help save everyone else a lot more. Do you see how existing pages of strips are formatted? It would be very helpful if you formatted yours that way and also if you added to all the strips you upload. Please also ensure that they are named YYYYMMDD.extension. Thanks a lot! —Justin (koavf)·T· · 19:20, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Li'l Folks strips Thank you for adding some. It's useful to have a couple to show here but I don't think we should try to reproduce all of them here. In the case of Peanuts, those are all freely available from the syndicate online but Li'l Folks is not posted by any official source. To be clear, both are copyrighted. We do not have the right to post them here but we know that the rights holders for Peanuts are aware of this wiki, so they haven't given Fandom/Wikia a DMCA take-down notice. They could at any time. So I want to minimize the amount of copyrighted material, even tho we definitely have a lot reproduced here. I know this is a very subtle distinction, so please let me know if you have any questions or concerns. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 07:45, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :And please understand that I don't want you to feel discouraged from editing here: your contributions are highly appreciated. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 07:53, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Strips finalized Wow, thanks a lot! There is still some formatting to do for these pages you've made and it's probably wise to have another set of eyes on them to make sure they are all correct and complete but it looks like you've helped us finish off a big task. Note that on Peanuts Wiki:To do, there are a few strips that are missing from back in the day. If you want to help with that, it would also be appreciated. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 23:09, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Duplicate upload My bad. Thanks for uploading the January 21, 1966 strip. —Justin (koavf)·T· 06:03, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Please do not add transcripts Please don't add transcripts to pages here. It's not going to make key words searchable in the way you want them to be. If somebody types "Great Pumpkin" into the search box, they won't get a list of every strip in which the words "Great Pumpkin" appear. They'll just get taken straight to the Great Pumpkin page. If you have another website where you have the transcripts of the Peanuts strips, you can link to that on the comic strip pages here. But don't bother adding the transcripts here because I will only remove them. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:25, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Greetings Hi! My name is Schroeswald and I’ve noticed that you edit strips quite a bit. As I’ve been categorizing the comic strips I’ve noticed a few categories seem redundant and have suggested their merge/deletion, could you leave your thoughts on my suggestions at Category talk:Strips about reading and Category talk:Strips about ethics? Schroeswald (talk) 13:36, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Don't add full scripts Stop texts of full scripts. It looks awful the way you're doing it and I feel it's too much of a copyright violation. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:17, September 15, 2019 (UTC) :I asked you to stop adding texts of full scripts. And you added more. For doing the opposite of what I asked you to do, you're blocked for two weeks. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:17, September 16, 2019 (UTC)